Arguathon
by Formally-Known-As-Syra
Summary: Raving lunatics fight over which character is the best! LAST CHAPTER! DUB VS JAPANESE VERSION!spoilers for the next season
1. Yugi Muto vs Seto Kaiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I do own Syra, (is it possible to own yourself?) and Ryoko and Arora belong to my friends.

Syra: Now see what happened when my friends and I got bored and started to argue about our favorite characters! I give you: Arguathon!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryoko: Welcome to the first annual Arguathon!

Person from audience: I thought this was a debate!

Ryoko: Not really. In a debate, a contestant is given one turn to argue their topic. In an Arguathon, the contestants argue back and forth continually until someone wins.

Same guy: Oh...

Ryoko: Anyway, lets introduce our contestants: Syra Lebru, who will be arguing that Yugi Muto is the best, and Arora Jamakuu, who will be arguing for Seto Kaiba. Syra, you go first.

Arora: Why does she get to go first?

Ryoko: It doesn't matter who goes first! Syra, go ahead and start.

Syra; Yugi Muto is the greatest man in the universe!

Arora: That is not true! Seto is much better!

Syra: No he isn't! Besides, Yugi's the better duelist! He beat Kaiba!

Arora: HIS NAME IS SETO!!! And anyway, he beat Yugi too!

Syra: That's only because he threatened that he might fall off the castle, and Yugi didn't want to risk hurting him!

Arora: That's what makes him weak, useless emotions!

Audience: o_O

Arora: What? Well at least Seto's tall.

Syra: *gasp* Well, at least Yugi's not a jerk, his soul wasn't stolen, and his dark side isn't a fat, ugly, pink haired and balding clown!

Arora: *gasp* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

Syra: Why should I? 

Arora: Why settle this with words, Syra?

Syra: You're on!

(In the audience)

Yugi: Why are they doing this again?

Seto: I have no idea.

Yugi: You want to grab a pizza?

Seto: Sure. *leaves the studio with Yugi*

Ryoko: Um...guys?

Syra: TAKE THAT!!!

Ryoko: Guys!

Arora: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!

Ryoko: GUYS!!!

Syra and Arora: WHAT!!!

Ryoko: The subjects of this Arguathon just left.

Syra and Arora: WHAT???!!!

Ryoko: Honestly, I don't even understand why you guys are even arguing over them, when everyone knows that Goten is the best.

Arora: What did you say? 

Ryoko: I mean come on, Goten is stronger, cuter, can go super saiyan, can fly, and can control his energy; and all your boys can do is play cards. 

Syra: Arora? 

Arora: Yes Syra?

Syra: Let's forget our meaningless swable AND GET RYOKO!

Ryoko: Um...guys, you really don't want to that...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *runs out of the studio*

Syra and Arora: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *pelt Ryoko with worried squirrels and coconuts*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syra: Well, a winner wasn't determined...but I guess the reviewers can decide that. Until we meet again!


	2. Joey Wheeler vs Malik Ishtar

Syra: Wow, 7 reviews on the first day I had this thing up! You people must really like me!

Ryoko: No, they just like Yugi and Seto. Hey, who won anyway?

Syra: It was a tie, 2 for Yugi, and 2 for Seto.

Arora: You know, I really don't care anymore. I decided to dump Seto.

Eveyone: WHAT???!!!

Sinea: Yay! Now I get him! *glomps Seto*

Seto: *turns blue*

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and my friends still own their characters, and I still own myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syra: Hello and welcome to the second annual Arguathon!

Some guy from the audience: But you just had the first one last week!

Syra: Well, um, this is just the second one ok?

Same guy: Ok, but wasn't there another host last time? 

Syra: We take turns...AND IF YOU INTERUPT AGAIN I'LL SICK ANGRY RABID SQUIRRELS ON YOU! 

Guy from the audience: O_O

Syra: Anyways, our topic is: Who is better, Malik or Joey?

Amore: *walks in*

Syra: And here's our first contestant, Amore Borealis, who will be in favor of Joey Wheeler.

Li: *walks in*

Syra: And here's our other contestant, Li Inyasha, who will be arguing on behalf of Malik Ishtar.

Li: MALIK WILL RULE THE WORLD ONE DAY!

Syra: Li! You're not supposed to say anything yet! For that sudden outburst, Amore gets to go first.

Amore: Yay! Joey is the best guy ever! He's the greatest duelist in the world! The only reason why Yugi or anybody else beat him is because he was distracted, thinking about me.

Syra: YUGI BEAT HIM BECAUSE HE'S BETTER THAN HIM!

The guy from the audience: Hey! You're just the host, you can't partake in this!

Syra: Whoops, sorry...HEY! What did I tell you about interrupting? Boys, open the gates!

Yugi & Yami: *release the squirrels*

The guy from the audience: *gets chased out*

Li: Um, Syra? Can I start now?

Syra: Sure.

Li: Amore, first of all, Malik is the greatest. Second of all, if they got into a duel, Malik would kick Joey's sorry *beep*...Where did that beeping sound come from?

Tea: *stands up from the audience* I am bound by the power of friendship to keep you from using naughty words. I hold in my hand the all mighty censor machine!

Amore: Right...Well at least Joey doesn't wear eyeliner.

Li: MALIK DOES NOT WEAR EYELINER!

Malik: I do not wear eyeliner!

Syra: Let's go to the tape.

Everyone: Huh?

(A large screen comes down from the ceiling. It starts to show Malik in front of a mirror, applying eyeliner.)

Everyone: O.O

Malik: ...Ok, I admit it! But I only did it because Kaiba bribed me with 50 dollars! *pulls a 50 dollar bill out of his pocket* See? Here it is!

Li: *looks very embarrassed* I can't believe it...

Amore: HA! At least Joey doesn't sink as low as to put makeup on for a bribe!

Joey: *walks in wearing makeup ALL over his face*  *is holding a 100 dollar bill* Hello!

Amore: JOEY??!!

Malik: Why did he get a 100?

Li: *snicker*

Amore: I'M GONING TO GET YOU JOEY WHEELER!

Joey: O_O *starts running*

Malik: Run as fast as you can! *starts laughing*

Li: You're next!

Malik: Dear Ra...*starts running*

Syra: ^.^U  Well, that's it for today!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syra: I'm running out of ideas, so new ideas will be welcomed with reviews. Bye for now!


	3. Ryou vs Yami

Syra: *is banging her head against the wall* I!  *bang* HATE! *bang* SCHOOL!!! *bang*

(This goes on for an hour or so)

Syra: @_@

Sinea: ...Incase you're wondering, she had to do a lot school projects, all in the same week, so she didn't have much time for a social life...

Amore: I think she's unconscious.

Arora: I know how to get her up. *takes in a deep breath* SYRA!!! I THINK I SEE YUGI IN HIS BOXERS!!!

Syra:  *instantly jumps up and pulls a camera out of nowhere* WHERE?!!

All: *fall over*

Syra: Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews! And thank you Anime no Megami, A.M.T., and Crazy Kitties for the ideas. I decided I'm going to make it Yami vs. Ryou, and since you requested it, I'll put Megami and A.M.T in it. But, I also have two friends who are rabid fan girls of Yami and Ryou, so I have to put them in here too, otherwise they'd get really mad at me…

Arora: *whispers to Apriel and Nova-Rhenn* That means you can get rid of the weapons you're hiding behind your back.

Apriel & Nova-Rhenn: Oh, okay. *non-conspicuously drop machine guns, hand grenades, etc. into a conveniently located trash can*

Syra: So, this will be the first ever teamed Arguathon! And also, Malik won the last round.

Li: *snicker*

Amore: *glares*

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, my friend Sinea owns herself and Li, my other friend Arora owns herself, my other friend #2 Amore owns herself, my other friend #3 Apriel owns herself, and my other friend #4 Nova-Rhenn owns herself. I do however own myself, and what's left of my sanity...which isn't much...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura: *walks in, looking at a cue card and cursing under his breath*

Everyone: O.O What is HE doing here?

Bakura: I'm the host, what do you think? Bakas…

(In the audience)

Arora: Um, Syra? Why and how did you get him to be host?

Syra: Because no one else would do it. I got _him_ to do it because I promised I would give him a relic that would give him power enough to determine the fate of The World.

Arora: Um… 

Bakura: Now to get this thing over with so that I can claim my prize. *points his thumb toward A.M.T and Nova-Rhenn* Those foolish mortals will be arguing over that brat that looks like me.

Nova-Rhenn & A.M.T.: HE IS NOT A BRAT!

GFA(What I am now calling the guy from the audience): They're not arguing over him, they're arguing that he is the best guy of all time.

Bakura: Yeah, whatever. And who are you supposed to be, the official walking rulebook?  

GFA: I've made it my duty to correct all the hosts for this show, because they obviously don't know what they're doing.

Bakura: Are you suggesting that I'm ignorant? 

GFA: Yes. Basically.

Bakura: THAT'S IT! I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! 

GFA: O_O *disappears* 

Everyone: *cheers*

Bakura: Now to finish this pointless...thing. *points his thumb at Megami and Apriel* and they are arguing about...*looks at cue card* THE PHAROH?! WHO WOULD LIKE HIM?!

Megami: Us, that's who.

Apriel: Is there a problem? Be careful how you answer.

Bakura: Is that a threat? *sees Syra giving him a 'If you banish her to the Shadow Realm I won't give you what I promised you' look* (Syra has a way with facial expressions. ^_^) Um...never mind. Now begin your meaningless argument. 

Nova-Rhenn: The cute, innocent, lovable Ryou is the ultimate guy without doubt! 

A.M.T.: Couldn't have said it better myself.

Megami: I can. YAMI is the ultimate guy without doubt!

Apriel: And come on! Ryou is so unlucky that it's a health hazard! He did get attacked by a skeleton twice, he stepped on that switch that released a "bolder," he had the "bolder" roll over him, AND he fell off a dueling stadium! How can you like a guy like that?

Nova-Rhenn: Unfortunate things like that happen to everyone! And also, Tea got attacked by a skeleton too!

Apriel: No one cares about Tea.

Tea: *from the audience* That's not nice at all! You should be kind to others! If we all started to believe in the power of friendship, the world would be a much nicer place and…

Bakura: AAAHH! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Tea: *disappears*

Everyone: *bows down to Bakura* OUR SAVOIR!

Bakura: ^_^  I could get used to this!

Syra: Remember! You have to finish this thing in order to get what I promised you!

Bakura: Okay! Okay! Finish your argument foolish mortals!

Megami: Yami is the ultimate guy because he's the ultimate ruler. He was Pharaoh of Egypt for crying out loud! And all Ryou managed to do was to get possessed by a psychotic ancient spirit!

Bakura: I resent that.

A.M.T: Oh, some Pharaoh he is! He got himself trapped in the Millennium Puzzle! And anyway, he has stupid hair!

Apriel&Megami: HE HAS COOL HAIR!

Apriel: It's Ryou that has the stupid hair!

Megami: Yeah! Long hair makes him look like a girl!

Bakura: HEY! I HAVE THE SAME HAIR THAT HE DOES! ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT **_I_** LOOK LIKE A WOMAN???!

Everyone: O_OU

Bakura: THAT'S IT! I BANISH YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REALM!

Everyone: *disappears*

Bakura: HAHAHAHAHA! By process of elimination, I AM THE GREATEST!

Syra: Um...I'm still here.

Bakura: But...how? I banished EVERYONE to the Shadow Realm! 

Syra: Yeah, well, I'm the one who wrote this thing in the first place, so I can do whatever I want.

Bakura: -_-  You're no fun...Hey! You promised that you would give me control over the world's fate!

Syra: ^_^U  Uh, here you go! *hands him the .hack game series*

Bakura: NOW I WILL FINALLY RULE THE WORLD!…Wait…what am I supposed to do with _this_?! 

Syra: Those are the .hack games. Play them, and the fate of "The World" will be in your hands! I would keep it myself, but…sadly, I have no Playstation… T_T

Bakura: I hate you…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syra: Well, since everyone was sent to the Shadow Realm, a winner yet again was not decided. I'll leave that up to the reviewers. And sorry Megami and A.M.T. if I didn't do you characters right. Well anyways, I am running out of ideas...and people! Should I do other meaningless topics? And if so, could you give me some ideas? I hate writer's block...


	4. Bakura vs Maxy Pegsy

Syra: Yay! I'm happy! I met another crazed fan girl of Yu-Gi-Oh who likes someone that I haven't used yet! And my writer's block is gone!

GFA: And we care how?

Syra: -_-U  No one likes you...

Random game show hosts: Hey! It's that guy in the audience that always messes up our shows! Get him! *pull out an assortment of weapons*  *run after GFA*

GFA: O_O *runs away*

Syra: ^_^U  Anyways, chibibaka, I'll use your idea with Maxy Pegsy (my nickname for Pegasus ^_^), although I don't think that anyone likes him...

Cecilia: I do! I love my Maximilian! (I hope I spelled that right...)

Syra: Right...as for a disclaimer, I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS' CHARACTERS!!! AND I STILL OWN ME!!! Oh, and I also own the guy from the audience and Damian...Also, Yami won last round. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A voice from back stage: No. I'm not doing it.

Syra: You know that I can make you.

The other voice: I'M NOT DOING IT!!!

Syra: Okay then, which do you prefer, humiliation or pain?

The other voice: -_-  Fine...I'll do it...

Syra: ^_^  I knew you would, Damian.

Damian: *walks into the studio looking very agitated* Can we get this stupid thing over with so that I can go home?

Syra: This is not stupid! It's a civilized way to express one's feelings.

Damian: CIVILIZED?! You call a show were people get into random fights civilized?!

Everyone: Yes, now shut up!

Damian: -_- Right...Well, those people are Pheobe and Cecilia...if anyone really wants to know...

GFA: You're not a very good host.

Damian: Do you think I _care_?

Syra: You'd better start caring, because you know what I'll do if you ruin my show.

Damian: O_OU  *puts on a fake smile* Today's argument is about the two evil possessors of millennium items with brown eyes and longer than normal white hair! (Who would have thought that they had so much in common?) *turns to Syra* Better?

Syra: Somewhat.

Damian: -_-  Pheobe, you start first.

Pheobe: You didn't even say who I'm for!

Damian: FINE! Pheobe's for Bakura, HAPPY?!

Syra: Damian...

Damian: I mean, Pheobe is arguing on behalf of Bakura!

Syra: Better.

Damian: u .u

Pheobe: BAKURA RULES! 

Cecelia: He rules? But he doesn't rule anything.

Everyone: -_-U

Pheobe: It's an expression, you twit…

Cecelia: Well, I believe that my Maximilian is the greatest man ever to live! After all, he created that wonderful card game!

Phoebe: He didn't create it, he just copied it! My Bakura knew about that game 5,000 years before that guy did!

Cecelia: He's 5,000 years old? Why would you like someone who's that old?

Pheobe:. Bakura may be 5,000 years old, but he's immortal, so he…Oh, never mind… 

Cecelia: Well, at least Max is a wonderful man! And I've heard that the one that you like is bent on world domination, and that he is trying to get all the millennium items.

Pheobe: It's not like Pegsy without faults. He stole people's souls! 

Cecelia: He eventually released them, and he only did it in the beginning for me! I'm sure that the man you're siding with was in it just for himself!

Pheobe: All that lovey-dovey stuff makes me want to hurl. Besides, my man is much better looking than yours. He's soooooo cute, where as Pegsy looks like an ugly woman with horrible fashion sense. 

Cecelia: *starts to cry* How can you say that about Maximilian?

Pheobe: -_-U  Syra, why did you pair me with HER?

Syra: ^_^U  Just think of it this way, there's no way you can lose! 

GFA: Hey! You can't talk to her! You can only talk to the host or the other contestant!

Syra: -_-  Do you have anything better to do with your time than to interrupt  my show? 

GFA: Nope!

A herd of cows: *come into the audience and drag off GFA* MOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Damian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! IT'S A COW INVAISION!!! You people said that it would never happen, that I was just crazy! Now look at what's befallen us! *goes into a corner and starts rocking back and forth saying "I'm in my happy place"*

Eveyone: O.o

Syra: ...Don't mind him, he's just got a slight fear of cows...

Sinea: Slight? 

Damian: _  * sucks his thumb *

Pheobe: * knocks out Cecelia so that she doesn't have to go against her anymore * ^_^

Cecelia: X_X

Syra: -.-  Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, we'll have to stop today's show. Now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syra: ^_^

Damian: Why are you still happy?

Syra: ^_^  Because my birthday's coming up!

Arora: So...

Syra: So, the reviewers get to leave presents!

Damian: Yippee. You get presents. That's great.

Syra: I never said that they would necessarily go to me! You can give presents to anybody in the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh, to any of my friends' characters, to any of my characters, or to me! Who ever gets the most presents gets to host the next chapter, gets to pick the contestants, gets to pick the topic, and gets to choose basically everything! If you do decide to leave gifts, you can give them to more than one person, but can only give a certain person one gift. Also, keep in mind that my birthday is April 1st...

Damian: So you can leave pranks and stuff!

Syra: That wasn't what I was going to say, but whatever works. I was going to say that I'd like to have time to write the next chapter and get it uploaded on my birthday, so it would be appreciated if I got the reviews before then. 

Please, please, PLEASE review! I'll give you a cookie!


	5. Happy Birth Day and April Fools Day!

Syra: Finally! It's my birthday! *dances around the room*

Everyone: -_-

Syra: ^_^  Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, and special thanks to all the people who sent presents!

Damian: Presents? We got presents?!

Syra: You didn't, but other people did.

Damian: T_T  Everyone hates me.

Everyone: *nods in agreement*

Syra: Well anyways, here are the presents! Sakuya gives Pegasus a basher-proof shield and a big hug from her.

Sakuya: *appears* *gives Pegasus a hug* *disappears again*

Pegasus: Aw... I feel so loved!

Almost everyone in the room: -_-U  DIE PEGASUS!!! *charge at Pegasus* *hit his shield*

Pegasus: HAHAHAHA! You can't bash me anymore!

Almost everyone: *beep*

Syra: ...Okay, well chibibaka gives Bakura 500 bags of sugar...

Ryou: Dear Ra! Do you know what you have done?! 

Bakura: *starts to twitch* SugAr?! I LoVE sUGaR! *devours all 500 bags*  ^_________________________^

Everyone: ^.^U 

Syra: ...Mage of the White Beast gives me an almighty AUTHORESS PEN! It says that I am now the official humor authoress. *sniff* I feel so special…

Everyone: ...

Syra: Mage of the White Beast also gives Seto a box.

Seto: Uh, what's in it? 

Syra: Open it and find out!

Seto: Right... *opens box*

Box: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY...

Seto: SHUT UP!!! And It's NOT my birthday!

Box: Shesh, sorry. THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 10, 9...

Everyone: O_OU

Syra: Get rid of it!

Seto: *throws the box out the window*

GFA: *gets hit by the box* Ow!

Box: 5, 4...

GFA: Cool! A counting box!

Box: 2, 1, 0. *blows up*

GFA: X_X

Seto: Hey, the box is still in tact! *grabs box*

Syra: Who would have known that a box would be such a good present? It got rid of that annoying guy from the audience! 

GFA: Stop calling me that! My name is Bob!

Syra: ...Okay...

GF...er...Bob: Thanks *falls unconscious*

Syra: Alyese gives me a new ultimate god card that can never be beaten! Thankies! 

Yugi: Uh, Syra? Can I borrow that?

Syra: What for?

Yugi: I need to make sure that I beat Yami in a duel.

Syra: Uh, sure, here you go.

Yugi: Thanks!

Syra: Yami Jenny gives me a lifetime supply of sugar.

(Sugar piles in the room.)

Everyone: O.O

Syra: The weird thing is, I'm immune to sugar. I have to get hyper on my own! Not that it means I don't loooooove sugar…

Everyone: *begins to devour the sugar* ^_________________^

Syra: Hey! That's mine! Oh well...also, Yami Jenny gives me plushies of all my favorite bishis! Lets see, I want about a million of Yugi,...and I guess one of Chibi Link, Tsukasa, Chibi Gohan, and Clef!

Yugi: WHAT?!

Syra: Relax! I just think that they're _kinda_ cute, but you're the only one that I like!

Nova: Gawd, What is it with you and short people?

Syra: _  Leave me alone!

Pheobe: I'm giving gifts too!

Syra: Okay, give away!

Pheobe: I'll give you a big chocolate chip cookie *starts to drool* fresh from the oven *gets a dazed look* wrapped in a single blue bow...

Syra: Hey! My cookie! 

Pheobe: Huh? Oh, sorry. I just looooooooove cookies! ^_^  And I also want to give Bakura a kiss! *kisses Bakura*

Bakura: *still on a sugar high* ^_______________________^

Sinea: I'd also like to give Seto his Blue Eyes back.

Seto: How did you get it in the first place?

Sinea: *whistles innocently*

Syra: Well, that's all the presents, and it seems like I got the most, therefore, I WIN!

Everyone: BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!

Syra: How is it not fair?

Damian: Well, for one thing, you've already been the host, and also, you decide what happens EVERY show!

Syra: ...So...

Li: Someone else needs to get the prize!

Seto: We should do a raffle or something

Box: *pieces of paper appear in it*

Joey: Uh, Kaiba, what's that in your box?

Seto: Pieces of paper. What does it look like, mut?

Joey: That's not what I meant! 

Syra: I think that they might have people's names on it.

Seto: Huh? Oh, it must have been when I said that we should do a raffle. Looks like this box has more uses than we thought! 

Syra: Yeah. Well I'll do the honor of drawing the winner. *grabs a piece of paper* *reads it*  O_O

Sinea: What? What does it say?

Syra: ...Malik...

Everyone: O_OU  WHAT?! 

Malik: ^__________________^  Yay! I win! 

Malik's girl: *appears* Yay! My Malik won!

Malik: Heheh...

Malik's girl: Do you wanna go out with me?

Malik: Uh...

Seto's box: *another Malik comes out of it*

The other Malik: Sure! I'll go out with you! *exists with malik's girl*

Syra: That was...strange...

Li: It's a good thing she didn't take MY Malik.

Syra: Right...

Malik: *forgets everything that just happened* You said that I get to do anything that I want, right?

Syra: Right...

Malik: ^_^  Okay! Everyone, lets go!

Syra: Go where? What about my show?!

Malik: Who cares? Today may be your birthday, but it's also April Fools Day! There is no way that I'm going to spend all day here when we could be causing havoc all over town!

Syra: But...

Everyone: *leaves*

Syra: Oh forget it. Hey, this may be fun after all! *follows Malik*

(5 minutes later)

(They're at a random house)

Malik: I wish we had some eggs...

Seto's box: *fills with egg cartons*

Malik: *grabs one* *starts chucking them at the house*

Syra: You know, April Fool's Day is more for pranks, not destroying property…

Everyone: *follows Malik's example*

Syra: Why do I even bother?

Bakura: Hey Ryou! *throws an egg at Ryou* HAHAHAHA!

Nova: Hey! What do you think you're doing?

Bakura: ...Throwing eggs at Ryou?

Nova: Why you! *starts chucking eggs at Bakura*

Bakura: Hey! Stop it! Ow! *beep* it!

Tea: *holds up censor machine* I hold in my hand the almighty cen- *gets pelted by eggs* Ow! Stop! Throwing eggs is not nice!

Malik: Shut up!

Person in the house: Hey! What do you think you're doing?!

Syra: O_O  It's my history teacher!

Evil history teacher: I'll teach you kids a lesson for throwing eggs at my house! *pulls out a flame thrower*

Malik:  O_________OU  EVERYBODY RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!

Everyone: *runs*

Malik: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, why don't we do something else?

Joey: Like what?

Malik: Uh...

Li: why don't we go TP stuff?

Malik: Great idea! Glad I thought of it. *grabs toilet paper from Seto's box* *starts throwing it over someone's tree*

Some dude: What are you doing?!

Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! It's the Guy from Pokemon!

Ash: Hey, it's the people from Yu-Gi-Oh! Cool! And...some really hot girls... * drools * 

Everyone: RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Malik: Why are a bunch of bad things happening today?!

Syra: Maybe because it's April Fools Day?

Malik: Probably... 

Evil Demon Cows: *appear* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!

Damian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!! *runs around in circles* *hits a stop sign*

Bakura: I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! 

Evil Demon Cows: *disappear*

Bakura: Problem solved.

Damian: @_@

Malik: Okay, I realize that today is April first, but isn't this getting out of hand?

Syra: Yeah, you're right...

Menacing laughter: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am the one who has been causing all of your misfortune! 

Syra: What was that?

Menacing shadow: *appears* Don't tell me that you forget who I am, Syra.

Syra: ...Tea?!

Yugi: Wasn't she just behind us?

Syra: Don't ask me! It was Sinea's turn to watch her!

Sinea: Hey! It wasn't my fault!

Tea: My views of friendship have been shot down for the last time! Now you will all suffer! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Malik: She is really annoying.

Tea: I will destroy you all with my friendship rants!

Syra: No you won't, because I hold the... *dramatic music plays* ALMIGHTY AUTHORESS PEN!

Tea: Is that supposed to intimidate me?

Syra: Yes.

Tea: *falls into a hole* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!

(An hour later)

Tea: *still falling* *starts singing 99 bottles of beer on the wall*

Malik: Did you put a bottom to this hole?

Syra: Oops, I almost forgot *holds up the AUTHORESS PEN*

Tea: *hits the bottom* *groans in pain*

Yugi: *is dueling Yami* *plays Syra's ultimate god card* Ha! That brings your life points down to zero!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Yugi: I hope you remember the bet we made… Hey everyone! Yami wants to show you something!

Everyone: *looks at Yami*

Yami: -_-U  Why me? *puts a pink bunny outfit* 

Everyone: O.O  *starts to laugh*

Yami: -_-

Yugi: You're not done yet! 

Yami: *walks up to the nearest good-looking girl* (in a mono-tone voice) Hey beautiful, you wanna go out with a hip bunny like me? -_-

Everyone: *roll on the ground with uncontrollable laughter*

Yami: -_-

The girl: Okay! 

Everyone: O_O

Yami: O_O  AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *runs away*

The girl: What's his problem?

Malik: Okay, this is getting really weird, and since I'm in charge, I say we go back...NOW!

Everyone: *goes back to the studio*

Malik: And thus concludes today's show...even though there wasn't a show... Well, R&R!

Syra: That's my line! 

Malik: So!

Syra: -_-  Never mind. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I may have mentioned in this horrible attempt at humor. Bye for now! 


	6. Dark Magician vs Celtic Guardian

Syra: Sorry it took me forever to update! Writer's block is evil...Anyways, it seems that we have a few more presents to give out. Yugi, will you do the honors? 

Yugi: Sure, why not. Yami Jenny wants to give Ryou a hug...

Yami Jenny: *appears and hugs Ryou* *disappears*

Nova-Rhenn: *looks like she is about to explode*

Syra: Relax Nova! You can share!

Nova-Rhenn: Easy for you to say...

Yugi: Anyway...sakuya gives Yami pepper spray...

Yami: Uh...thanks...I think... *looks at pepper spray*

Yugi: ...in the eyes...

Yami: Uh...

Syra: *grins evilly* *grabs the pepper spray and sprays him in the eyes*

Yami: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! IT BURNS!!! *runs around in circles, although it didn't accomplish much...*

Syra: *laughs uncontrollably*

Yami:  *is unable to open his eyes* Why are you so mean to me?

Syra: Because you steal all the spotlight from Yugi!

Yami: I do not!

Syra: Yes you do.

Yami: No I don't!

Yugi: She's right, you do.

Yami: Yugi?! How dare you say that! After all those duels I won for you...

Yugi: What are you talking about?! I did most of the work! And besides, I already beat you!

Yami: Yeah, all because of that cheap card Syra gave to you!

Yugi: I can win without it! I just wanted to humiliate you because it was April Fools Day!

Yami: Then why don't we settle this here and now?

Yugi: You're on!

(They get into a duel, Yugi wins in five minutes.)

Yugi: HA!

Yami: Hm…I knew I shouldn't have played that Dancing Elf in attack mode…

Syra: ...Right...Well Alyese, I finally came up with a way that I can use your idea! Feel special. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND NEVER WILL!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik: *walks into the studio*

Syra: What are you doing here?

Malik: Since I didn't host last chapter, I decided I would this chapter.

Syra: Fine. As long as you don't burn the set down.

Malik: *hides matches, flamethrowers, nuclear bombs, etc. behind his back* Okay.

Carnivori & Sinea: *come on the set*

Malik: And here's our contestants! Carnivori, who likes the Celtic Guardian, and Sinea, whose favorite card is the Dark Magician. Let the arguing begin! 

Syra: He seems awfully perky today...

Bakura: -_-  That's because he stole my sugar...

Sinea:  The Dark Magician is so much cuter than the Celtic Guardian! Although none of them are as cute as Seto...

Seto: ^_^U

Carnivori: The Celtic Guardian is the cuter one! He has all that beautiful blonde hair...And besides, the Dark Magician wears nothing but purple, (well, except for the three red ones, but I'm not counting those ones) and guys who wear purple are gay!

Sinea: HE IS NOT GAY!!! If he was gay, then how do you explain the Dark Magician Girl? Gay guys don't go out with girls!

Carnivori: Did you ever consider that they might just be brother and sister? Or perhaps she's his apprentice? I highly doubt they're going out.

Sinea: -_-#  Well at least the Dark Magician can never be defeated by the Celtic Guardian! In fact, all the cards in my deck are more powerful than that elf...

Carnivori: How dare you say that!

Malik: Well, this is getting nowhere fast. Hey Syra, what do you think?

Syra: I'm not supposed to voice my opinion unless I'm a contestant.

Malik: Come on! They're just cards, it's not like you'd be cheating on anyone.

Syra: Well, since you put it that way...I don't know, I like the Dark Magician because he's Yugi's favorite, but then the Celtic Guardian kinda reminds me of Link...

Random Link Fangirls: Link is the best! Better than all the rest!

Syra: ...

Link: *appears* Syra! Give me back the Master Sword! I _know _it was you who left me in the middle of the desert without my sword, unable to fend against the rabid swarms of fangirls! 

Syra: *hides the Master Sword behind her back* What _ever_ do you mean? *similes innocently*

RLFG: LINK!!! We only got his _shirt_ last time, so lets get the rest of his clothing now! *run after him*

Link: O_O  *plays the Song of Soaring and nothing happens* It's not working!

RLFG: You're ours at last! *carry Link off*

Bob aka GFA: No! Linky-poo! Come back! *runs after Link and the fangirls*

Malik: Okay...that was wrong…amusing, but wrong.

Sinea: ...As I was saying, the Celtic Guardian can never defeat the Dark Magician!

Dark Magician: You can never defeat me! I have higher attack points!

Celtic Guardian: Well that's only because you have that magic staff!

Dark Magician: So?

Celtic Guardian: Let's see how well you can fight without it!

Dark Magician: Fine! But you have to get rid of your sword!

Celtic Guardian: Fine! *starts a fist fight with DM*

Syra: o_O  How did they get here in the first place?

(Where ever Marik is)

Marik: *is standing in front of an open portal to the shadow realm, which monsters are flying out of* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now that I have unleashed the power of the Shadow Realm, the world will be mine!

(Back to the set)

Random monsters: *are tearing up the studio and eating audience members*

Syra: *is fending off a Winged Dragon* Malik, where exactly is your Yami?

Malik: I think he said he was going shopping. Something about interdimensional portals or something…

Syra: -_-  Great...

Damian: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Syra: Wait, if all the monsters are out here, then they're not going to be in the shadow realm.

Sinea: So?

Syra: *banishes everyone to the shadow realm*

Seto: -_-  This is real pleasant… 

Syra: Would you rather be out there getting eaten by monsters?

Everyone: -_-U

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syra: Alright, who is better, Dark Magician or Celtic Guardian? Also when you review, could you leave something for me to get us out of this mess? Also, ideas for the next chapter are always welcomed!


	7. The Bag of Cute and Fluffiness

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer that never ends, I don't own Yugi or his friends. I just, started writing it with nothing else to do, now I'll be writing it forever just because I won't get sued, this is the disclaimer that never ends…

Syra: Hello! I'm finally back!

Audience: *glares* It's about time!

Syra: Hey, c'mon! It's only been like, what… *looks at calendar* …seven and a half months….  *ducks random projectiles of doom thrown by the audience* Hey! I'm Sorry! At least I actually updated! Sheesh… To make it up to you, I'll be writing and posting a chapter everyday from now until Christmas, and on Christmas I'll do a special, so start sendin' in presents now! Heh heh… Now let's see if I even get that far…Also, Dark Magician won.

Sinea: Now, the matter at hand…

Arora: Ah, yes. This idiot, *points at Malik*

Malik: *waves*

Arora: …Lost track of his yami, which resulted in us being trapped in the shadow realm while Marik is ruling the world with an army of duel monsters.

Bakura: So, what are you morons gonna do? What ever you decide, do it quickly, for I can not be held accountable for anything I may do if forced to stay with you nut cases for longer than necessary. 

All: *back away from Bakura*

Nova: Oh! Pick me! I have an idea!

Syra: *sighs* Yes, Nova?

Nova: First, we fall into a hole.

Ryou: What hole?

Seto's box: *sparks and makes obnoxious noises*

Seto: -_-U  Should of guessed. 

All: *fall into the hole* 

Damian: *lands frist, while everyone else lands on top of him* GAH!!! WHO EVER HAS THEIR FOOT IN MY EAR, PLEASE REMOVE IT.

Yugi: *lands on top or the pile* Hey, where are we?

Syra: *underneath Yugi* (NO! NOT LIKE THAT, YOU SICKOS!) How am I supposed to know?

Nova: *pops up beside them* We're in Tyreli!

Syra: Where?

Nova: Tyreli! You know, that one dimension below Minnesota.

Syra: Uh-huh…

Yugi: …

Nova:…

Everyone: …

Damian: THAT IS IT! *turns into a skunk* (For those of you who don't know, [which is probably everyone] Damian is a shape-shifter…thing)

The whole pile: *collapses as people desperately scramble to avoid being skunked.

Seto: Wow. One of the idiots actually had a good idea.

Tristan: Now what?

Nova: Now we get kidnapped 15 giant birds…

All: WHAT?!  *get picked up by the birds*

Bakura: What the *beep* are we supposed to do now?

Nova: They want donuts. 

Arora: And where are we supposed to get said donuts?

All: *look at Joey*

Joey: *through a mouth filled with donut crumbs* What? I don't have anything!

Seto: Relinquish the pastries or else, mutt.

Joey: That's a lot comin' from a guy who's dangling by his ankles from a giant bird who wants donuts…

Everyone: JOEY! 

Joey: Yeesh, fine. *pulls a jumbo box of donuts out of his pocket…yes, his pockets are that big…which is then taken by  the oversized poultry* 

Nova: They also want a sacrifice…

Syra: …

Amore: Damian.

Seto: I say Tea.

Bakura: ­­­­­­­­­­­Why not Nova? She's the one who started this whole thing…

Yugi: I've got some lint…

Tristan: And 32 cents.

Li: Malik's got a flamethrower.

Malik: No! Never! I'll never give her up! I'd rather see you all get eaten alive!!! *foams at the mouth*

Li: …If it really means that much to you, I'll give up mine…

Malik: DIE!…Oh, you will? Heh heh…Just forget about everything I just said…

Bird 1: *takes flamethrower* Hey George! Look at the haul we got this time! 

Bird 2: Yes, Fred, I've always wanted a flamethrower. 

Bird 1: Hey, everyone, let's have a barbeque then go on an arson spree!

All birds: YAY! *drop all our…er, heroes, who miraculously land back at the studio*

Yami: That was entirely too convenient.

Yugi: It's as if some higher being is controlling the outcome of our fate…

Syra: Eh heh…

~*~

(Several miles away, not known to our so-called heroes…)

Marik: Citizens of Earth, I am your new master. And thy name that you shall praise will be…LORD APPLE ACID!!! Now, bow before your lord!

A large group of toddlers and small, furry animals: *stare with wide eyes*

Lord Apple Acid: I said bow! Bow minions, bow!

Toddler 1: *cries* You a meanie! *throws a bottle*

Lord Apple Acid: YOW!

~*~

(Now, back to the utterly helpless heroes)

Syra: Um…what now? I highly doubt that those monsters staring at us with those menacing eyes and drooling mouths want to be friends.

Tea: But everyone wants to be friends! It's the friendly thing to do! Everyone knows that life without friends is very unfriendly…So everyone must be friends! 

Arora: Shut up Tea.

Syra: Nova, did your plan cover the how-to-defeat-the-evil-monsters-about-to-eat-us part of our mission?

Nova: Yep. Okay, here's what we do. Grab a shuriken, a TV remote, and a bikini and go all Tenkken on them!

Seto's box: *gurgles and spews out said items*

Syra: …Right…

Yugi: …Uh…

Everyone: …

Tea: I'll take the bikini! 

Joey: -_-U  Do you want our eyes to fall out?

Bikini: *bursts into flames*

Malik: *pets flamethrower* That's right baby, daddy loves you. You saved us all from certain torture, yes you did!

Joey: Okay, I got this! *throws the shuriken, which embeds itself into a chair* 

Tristan: Nice work, idiot…

Joey: Who ya callin' an idiot?

Tristan: …You?

Amore: ALRIGHT! So we only have one weapon left to save our lives from impending doom! I shall use this remote of the television and…

Kuriboh: *swoops down and eats the remote*

Amore: Impending doom, here we come.

Ryou: But wait, what's *dramatic music plays* THAT? *points to a bag labeled 'All that is Cute and Fluffy'*

Yami: I'm afraid to find out…

Bakura: Coward… *walks over and opens the bag* What the *beep* is that?

Syra: *walks up* Dear Ra no…

Tea: They're Pokéballs!

Everyone: *screams loud enough to break the sound barrier*

Malik: I say we burn 'em

Nova: Well, I'm out of ideas, so why not try them? Who know, maybe they'll create a diversion as the monsters eat them, and we can make our escape!

Yami: *tips bag over* I summon you! *nothing happens* Uh…Realease! Open sesame! Look! I have a cookie!

Bakura: *kicks the orbs of evilness* Just GO already!

Pokéballs: *open and realease an army of Pokémon* 

Blue Eyes White Dragon: *destroys all the aforementioned…things*

Syra: *watches as a broken Pokéball rolls by* Well, so much for that. *fake salutes*

Random Pokéfan: *climbs out from behind a pile of debris* How dare you! Didn't ever once love the Pokémon you are now destroying? 

Syra: *twitch* *twitch* *starts to cry* You're right! How could I have been so cruel?  *pop*

Yugi: Syra?!

Syra: *is a chibi* Hewwo. My name's Sywa. I'm dis many. *holds up three fingers*

Yugi: Oh God…

Bakura: *poke* Is that really you, Syra? *poke*

Chibi Syra: *smiles* Hi, pwetty lady! *pulls Bakura's hair*

Bakura: OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!

Ryou: Don't you just love running gags?

Joey: Uh, guys… *points at all the other fangirls and Damian, who are also chibified*

Random Pokéfan: HAHAHA! The chibi ray works! Now I shall turn everyone into chibis so that Pokémon will become popular enough to take over the world! *runs off and hits a wall* Nrgf…PANCAKES! *stumbles drunkenly out the door*

~*~

(Now, back to the previous ruler of the world…)

Marik: *is being tied up by the toddlers and the little furry animals, who happened to be Pokémon in disguise* NO! I MUST RULE THE WORLD! LORD APPLE ACID SHALL BE AVENGED! 

~*~

(We are now taken to what appears to be Syra's soul room, which Chibi Syra is destroying with a Pikachu plushie and a pink crayon, while Syra sits helplessly in the corner.)

Syra: Will Pokémon really *shudder* take over the world? Will I ever return to normal? What will become of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters? And most importantly, WHY AM I STUCK TO THE WALL WITH PINK DUCK TAPE?!

Chibi Syra: *waddles up* You too woud. *puts duck tape over Syra's mouth*

Syra: MMMPPFF!!!

(Also, don't forget to send in presents!) 


	8. Pikachu vs Funny Bunny Yeah

(Well, so far I'm sticking to my promise…even though I only got one review…well, it's day two, so here's chapter two…er, eight…oh what ever…)

~*~

(We are now taken to a rebuilt set, which is disturbingly pink… Anyway, since *shudders* Pokémon have taken over the world, all the duel monsters have once again been sealed inside the Shadow Realm…) 

Chibi Syra: Hewwo and wewcome do doday's Aguaton!

(NOTICE: THE PERSON WHO HAS BEEN WRITING THE SPEECH FOR THE CHIBIS HAS BEEN SHOT. ALL CHIBIS FROM THIS MOMENT FORWARD SHALL SPEAK IN A BETTER UNDERSTOOD DIALOGUE. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.) 

Chibi Syra: Today's topic is: Who is better, Pikachu or Funny Bunny? GO PIKACHU! Anyways, here's our contestants, Sinea, who will be on the cutie pie's side…

All the chibis in the audience: WOOHOO!!!

Our Yugioh boys: -_-

Chibi Syra: …And Pegasus, who likes the stupid bunny-rabbit

All the chibis: BOO!!!

Joey: I can't believe I'm saying this, but GO PEGASUS! DON'T YOU DARE LOSE! 

Chibi Syra: Well let us begin! Sinea goes first since she's bestest.

Chibi Sinea: Pikachu is so cute! Funny Bunny is so ugly!

Pegasus: But…but…He's FUNNY! Funny rules over cuteness!

Chibi Sinea: You have problems.

Pegasus: Funny Bunny is invincible! He can never be stopped! That little puppy with the pistol can never catch our beloved hero! Not the same can be said for the rat, who gets stolen almost every episode…

Chibi Sinea: He is not a rat! And he always triumphs over evil! *jumps onto desk* But what would _you _know about winning over evil? Mr. …_Evil Pants_!

Bakura: Mr. Evil Pants…?

Ryou: Just smile and play along…

Pegasus: You failed to mention my evil sweater, my evil shoes, and my evil hair. Ah, and we mustn't forget my evil 'fruit juice'!

Chibi Sinea: …

Pegasus: *drinks 'fruit juice'* Well, at least Funny Bunny isn't a yellow rodent that runs on electricity… 

Chibi Sinea: That's it, you meanie! *jumps on Pegasus and pulls his hair*

Chibi Syra: Come on girls, she needs our help!

All other Chibis: YEAH! *all jump on Pegasus and start a dust cloud fight*

Seto: This is getting ridiculous.

Yugi: Hey, I have an idea… *whispers something in Seto's ear*

Seto: I highly doubt that would work.

Yugi: Got a better plan?

Seto: *glares* *whips out his cell phone, calls someone, and mutters something in Italian*

Yugi: *grabs the phone and dials another number* Hey, Grandpa. Get your 'special suit' and wait outside. A plane will come and get you. No, I do NOT want a clean pair of underwear! 

Seto: *snicker*

Yugi: *glare* Let's just hope this works…

(Ten minutes and twenty broken Pegasus bones later…)

Yugi: *snaps his head up* Hey kids! Santa's here!

All the little Chibis: *stop the dust cloud fight, leaving a very disfigured Pegasus…* Santa?! *big sparkly eyes*

Yugi: Uh…Yeah! In just a few…

(A plane crashes through the roof and lands in the audience.)

Yugi: minutes…

Grandpa: *walks off the plane* *is wearing a Santa Claus suit* Hohoho!

All the Chibibs: SANTA!!! 

Grandpa: Everyone come on the plane and I'll take you to my workshop at the North Pole!

All the Chibis: YAY!

Seto: Of course, there's not enough room on the plane, so only a certain amount of you can go…

Chibi Syra: You hear that?

All the other Chibi Fangirls: Yeah! Let's kick their *beep*'s! *begin beating up all the other chibis*

Tea: Uh…Now girls…You really shouldn't be fighting…You know, friendship is always the answer!

Malik: Shhh! This is the best part!

All the Chibi Fangirls: *sit triumphantly on top of all the other chibis* 

Chibi Bob: But I wanted to see Santa… @_@

Tristan: …Okay girls…let's go…Oh God, please let me live through this…

Chibi Fangirls: YAY! WE'RE GOIN' TO THE NORTH POLE! *charge onto the plane*

Yugi: I hope this ends well… *walks onto the plane with all the others*

Seto: *walks into the cockpit* I'll get us to the North Pole alright…

Grandpa: Hohoho! What do you want for Christmas, little girl?

Chibi Li: *jumps on his lap* A box of matches, a BB gun, a sharp, pointy object, a new flamethrower…

Yugi: *walks into the cockpit* So, how's it going Seto?

Seto: So far, so good. We should arrive at our destination shortly…no pun intended.

High pitched voices: HEY! YOU'RE NOT SANTA!!!

Yugi & Seto: Oh God…

(All the chibis begin attacking everyone on the plane. Of course, this eventually made it's way to the cockpit…)

Seto: Hey! Let go of that! No! Don't press that button!

(The plane then crashed…right into THE REAL Santa's Workshop…)

Review! Leave Presents! Give peace a chance! (And sorry this chapter sucked…I had a deadline…)


	9. The Saving of the World

(Well, here's Chapter nine! Woohoo! Wow…it's eight o'clock…I keep writing these later and later…LETS SEE IF I GET DONE BEFORE MIDNIGHT! ONWARD, MINIONS!) 

~*~

Yugi: Kaiba, I think I landed on something quite sharp when the plane crashed…

Seto: *has several chibis hanging from him* I believe there are several more pressing matters that need to be attended to…

Yugi: FINE! Be that way! *runs into the cabin to be tackled my Chibi Syra*

Chibi Syra: No! Yugi's bleeding! HE'S GONNA DIE! *begins crying*

Yugi: It's merely a flesh wound… @_@

Yami: No stealing lines from Monty Python…Unless you have coconuts.

Jay: *poping in randomly* Here's your coconuts! Early Christmas Eve present right here people! Enjoy! *begins handing out coconuts*

Everyone: …

Chibi Sinea: *bangs two halves of the coconut together* He he…

Jay: Thank you! *bows and disappears*

Li & Sinea: Bye bye Jay Jay!

Seto: Now back to the more pressing matters I was talking about… *points at a large flame that was now consuming the plane…*

Everyone: *creates a huge panic as everyone scrambles to get off the plane*

~*~

(Now back to our lovely…pink…studio…)

Random Pokéfan: *talks to no one in particular* I have reason to believe that the characters of the anime that once dominated this little game show have taken the chibis not only to see Santa but to turn them back to the way they once were so that Pokémon will no longer rule the world and… *passes out from lack of air* …Release the troops…

(A large hole appears in the ground and an assortment of…Pokéthings…are launched out of it. Destination: North Pole)

~*~

(No back to the idiots with the chibis.)

All the Chibis: WE WANT SANTA! WE WANT SANTA! WE WANT SANTA!

Joey: Okay! Okay! Hold your horses!

All the Chibis: But we don't have any horses…

Everyone: …

(In the cargo area of the plane, whilst thy heroes ponder what thou speakth next…)

Stole-away Chibi: *talks to hamster* C'mon, Cinnamon! Lets go see Santa before anyone else!

Cinnamon: *what ever hamsters say…sorry, not fluent in hamsterese*

Stole-Away Chibi: Yes, yes. All in good time. This mission shall be accomplished or my name isn't Mystic! *walks out of the plane right in front of our ever-so observant heroes without being seen, walks into Santa's workshop, even though it was locked, and right into Santa's office, despite the hidden cameras, laser beams, fifty or so Dobermans, and the eye DNA and hand print recognition locks*

Santa: Wha…what are you doing here? 

Mystic: I'm here to collect. No fork over the presents old man!

Santa: And if I don't?

Mystic: then I press this. *points to the 'make elves go crazy and destroy all the presents' button*

Santa: NO! Last time someone pressed that, it started the Dark Ages! 

Mystic: The Dark Ages?

Santa: …I've been in this business for a long time.

Mystic: *blink* Well I'll still press it if I don't get my presents right now!

Santa: *sigh* Alright, fine…

Mystic: WEEEEE!!! *jumps into his lap* I want a pony and a coloring book and candy and a new wheel for Cinnamon and some hamster treats and an fish tank that Cinnamon can swim in and…

Santa: STOP! I can't stand kids these days! Always 'I want this' and 'I want that!' I'm sure that if you were older, you'd be much more sensible. *blank stare* That's it! I'll turn all the kids in the world in to teenagers! *uses Christmassy magic*

POP!

Mystic: *is now a teen* Huh?…What happened?

Loud Shriek from outside: Oh no! Yugi! You're bleeding! YOU'RE GONNA DIE AND LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!!!

Mystic: Yugi? Oh no! *runs outside*

Santa: Whew. Glad that's over. Now back to plotting world domination…

~*~

(Somewhere in Nebraska…)

Mother: Dear, don't you think Junior is growing up a little too fast?

Father: Oh Honey, they all grow up fast.

Mother: But Dear just a few minutes ago, he was drooling over a picture book. _Now_ he's drooling over a dirty magazine!

Father: …Eh, it's just a phase.

Mother: *sigh* Whatever you say, Dear.

~*~

(And now, back to the frozen wonderland…)

Syra: *is clinging to Yugi* DON'T DIE ON ME YUGI!

Yugi: *sigh* Don't worry, I won't.

Syra: *hic* *hic* You mean it?

Yugi: -.-U

Mystic: *runs up* Yugi! Are you alright?

Yugi: Eh heh…

Cinnamon: *runs up and jumps on Ryou's shoulder and rubs against him*

Nova: Back off, rodent. He's my man!

Tristan: Hey, what happened anyway? Why aren't they chibis anymore?

Syra: What? Chibis?

Random Pokéafan: *rides onto the scene on some unnamed Pokémon* I have them in my sights!…Wait, THEY'RE NOT CHIBIS ANYMORE! WHY? WHY ME? WHY BLUEBERRY STUFFED WAFFLES?

Damian: *is being chased by miltanks* AAAAAAHHH! EVIL POKEMON COWS!!!

Syra: …I have no idea what's going on, but I'm gonna fix it! *pulls out the almighty AUTHORESS PEN* I banish you to…THE OZING BLACK PIT OF DOOM!

Random Pokéfan: Oh crap… *disappears with all the Pokémon*

Everyone: YAY! THE WORLD IS SAVED…*all look a Syra and her almighty AUTHORESS PEN* Why didn't you just use that in the first palce?!

Syra: And ruin the plot? Tch. *turns to Mystic* Do you realize that you made it possible to save the world from the evil of cute and fluffiness? 

Mystic: …If I say yes, do I get stuff?

Syra: Sure.

Mystic: Then yes, I have full knowledge that my actions paved the way to saving our existence. NOW GIMME! 

Syra: To our Savior, uh…

Mystic: Mystic.

Syra: …Mystic, I bestow upon you 5 million pounds of sugar and Ryou and Yugi plushies!

Mystic: Yay! *takes all the items and boards the Curse of Dragon, which takes her to Ra knows where…*

Syra: *stares dramatically into the distance* The darkness has been sealed away. But with the coming of a new dawn, new challenges will arise. Though no matter how strong these obstacles are, we will always rise up to overcome them!

(A gust of wind then blew that would have added to the dramatic moment, if not for Syra shivering violently and yelling at the top of her lungs, 'WHERE THE *BEEP* IS MY COAT?!')

Welp, I managed to finish this thing around ten…@_@  Anyone who reviews will get a plushie of their favorite character! 

Woo. I can't wait 'til tomorrow! There's this big *beep* present under the tree that I must know what it is! Night all! Merry Christmas!


	10. Merry Christmas!

WEE!!! It's Christmas! And the last day I have to write this thing! Well, for the time being anyway…ENJOY!

Oh, and Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, I'll be doing the actual arguing thing next chapter. Of course, when that next chapter will be…I still don't have the answer for.

~*~

(Now that order had been restored, and the studio had been de-pinkified, the heroes and the fan girls settled down to have a nice Christmas…or as nice a Christmas you can have with a bunch of psychos…anyway…)

Yugi: Ah! Christmas! The time of the year where everything is magical. You can even smell the spirit of Christmas!

Yami: No, I think that's just the pine scented air freshener… 

Yugi: Shut up Yami. You're ruining my moment.

Sinea: *kicks down the door into the studio* Hello, friends! I come bearing gifts! *drags Seto, dressed in a Santa suit, in through the doorway on a dog collar*

Amore: *looks at Seto* Gee, just what I've always wanted…Seto on a dog chain…Do you think I could exchange it for a Joey?

Joey: -.-U

Sinea: *glares* *takes Seto's box and dumps a mountain of gifts on the floor*

Everyone: O.O  Oooo…pretty colors…

Seto: *grabs Sinea's list 'o presents* Ahem. The first present is to me. 

Mokuba: *is dressed as an elf* *steals list* Hey! You can't give yourself presents! I will in your place. Big Brother gets a BEWD plushie and…oooo, he also gets…A KISS!!!

Sinea: *blush* Pucker up, Santa. 

Seto: Uh… *looks up* Well, since there doesn't appear to be any mistletoe over my head, I'm afraid it'll have to wait.

Sinea: *pouts* Well, I still get to hug ya! *glomps Seto*

Seto: *as soon as he is able to breathe again, steals list back* Now where was I? Ah, yes. Malik gets a Winged Dragon of Ra plushie and a hug and kiss from Li, but as I have stated about the absence of mistletoe…

Li: *glomps Malik until he passes out* ^_^

Malik: x_x

Seto: The midget gets a Dark Magician plushie.

Syra: *hits him with a mallet* He is NOT a midget! He's just..just…

Yugi: Vertically challenged?

Syra: Yeah!

Seto: *now with a large lump on his head* The next gift goes to Yami…ha! More pepper spray to the eyes!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *runs as the pepper spray grows wings and chases after him*

Seto: Er…right. Pegsy gets a hug.

Pegasus: *is hugged* *walks away sipping 'fruit juice'* 

Seto: *glare* Ryou gets a Bakura-proof shield.

Ryou: …Thanks.

Seto: Oh God…Bakura gets a life time supply of sugar…

Bakura: *.*  Really?! ^______________________^

Seto: The puppy gets a coupon for a day of no insults from anybody. *beep*, Sinea, why'd you have to give him that?

Sinea: *shrug* 

Joey: I'm gonna save this for a rainy day!

Seto: The puppy's friend gets Plaster of Paris for his hair…

Tristan: Great! I was just starting to run out!

Everyone: *stare*

Tristan: What?

Seto: Anyway…Yami Malik gets apple juice…ha!

Sinea: For anyone who doesn't know, if you spell Malik with a 'c' instead of a 'k', you get malic, an acid found commonly in apples, thus getting Lord Apple Acid from chapter 7.

Syra: I found all that out one day when reading a dictionary whilst forgetting how to spell Malik! ^_^

Everyone: O_o

Syra: What, doesn't everyone read the dictionary?

Seto: …Moving on, Tea gets a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm.

Tea: *stares at ticket* I think I'll hang onto this for a _special_ occasion…

Seto: Syra gets a jar of pickles and a new frying pan.

Syra: Um…Thanks? *starts eating a pickle* Mmm…pickle…

Seto: Damian gets Sinea's pity…and a cow plushie in a box…

Damian: Gee, for a second there, I was thinking that you were actually thoughtful. *stares at the cow plushie as if it were to eat him*

Seto: Angela gets intsa-cows – just add water!

Syra: Uh…Angela's not in this fic…

Angela: *pops in* Am now.

Damian: Oh, _please _no…

Syra: Heh…Angela is Damian's sister…she sorta looks like a female Ryou.

Angela: I do not look like Ryou!

Damian: Yes you do…

Angela: ­­­­­­­­­­­­-_-# *hits him over the head* *adds water to her insta-cows*

Damian: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! THEY"RE GONNA EAT ME!!!!!

Syra: She also likes making fun of Damian…a lot…

Seto: Back to the presents! There seems to be one last thing: chocolate chip cookies for everyone!

(Chocolate chip cookies then rained from  the sky, as if they were baked dough stuffed with chocolate pieces falling from the heavens.)

Syra: *eats a cookie* And it seems that we have presents that were supposed to be for my birthday, but came late, so we'll do them now. April h. gives Yami her phone number and a remote, with the buttons of a V.C.R…

Yami: *tacks the number to a bulletin board with all his other fans (no, I don't like him. I just know that a lot of other people do)* Uh…I don't understand the remote part though…

Syra: She also gives Bakura a shooting game.

Bakura: ^__________________________^ *on yet another sugar high…*

Syra: Nova gets one date with anyone.

Nova: Yay! *grabs a jar of dates* *splits one in half* Here Ryou, I want to share my date with you!

Ryou: I don't think that was what she meant…

Syra: …Yugi gets new cards.

Yugi: Hope I get some good ones… *gets a thousand Dancing Elves* Oh, just great…

Syra: Malik gets a music CD.

Malik: I want…

Syra: Here's 'Music to Duel By.'

Malik: But I wanted to choose! 

Syra: Too bad. Seto gets a hug and a lifetime babysitter for Mokuba.

Seto: *is hugged* Finally! A hug I can breathe after!

Syra: Ryou gets to make up one rule for his Yami that he must obey at all times.

Ryou: Let's see…*grins evilly* No more sugar!

Bakura: ((O__O))  W…W…WHAT?!!!!!!!! *charges at Ryou* *hits Ryou's shield*

Syra: And that's it!

Everyone: *disperse throughout the studio to try out their new gifts*

Syra: *drags Yugi down the hallway* *points up* Heh heh…Look Yugi, _there's_ some mistletoe! 

Yugi: Eh heh…

Tea: *runs up, pulls out a shot gun, and shoots the mistletoe* HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Syra: What?!

Tea: Upon writing this fic, you have exceeded the Mary Sue level. However, kissing him will take you to the critical stage!

Syra: …And what if I choose to just ignore you?

Tea: I will be forced to shoot you and take your place.

Syra: … *blank stare* …Oh, would you look at the time. *leaves*

Yugi: *stares at Tea* You are an insane freak. *leaves after Syra*

Tea: It is my duty to right the wrongs, to keep authors in their place, and most importantly, uphold the power that is friend- *is run over by Damian, who is trying to escape the horror that is insta-cows*

~*~

Well, I kept my promise, four chapters, four days in a row. (Although next to no one reviewed…) Now, I will be taking break. I can guarantee that I will not have another chapter until next year. Well, I hope you enjoyed the read, and Merry Christmas! Now, for that break…*dies*  


	11. Happy anniversary and redo of Yugi vs Se...

Disclaimer: Sorry, my dog ate it.  Can I bribe you off with a Pegasus in a squirrel suit plushie? *hands out plushies*

~*~

Syra: Welcome to the next installment of Arguathon! And it didn't take seven and a half months this time! Yay! Anyway, this is a very special chapter, for it is Arguathon's ANNIVERSARY!!! It's been exactly one year since I posted this!

Bakura: One year since she started this crap of a story.

Malik: One year since she started torturing all of us.

Seto: One year…

Syra: OKAY! I GET IT! Well, since this IS the anniversary chapter, I've decided to celebrate by redoing the very first Argument, Yugi vs. Kaiba!

Seto: *groan*

Yugi: …Does that mean that you and Sinea are gonna be competing? 

Syra: Nope, I've got decided to use…other contestants…

Seto & Yugi: *sigh of relief*

Syra: Bring in the contestants! *drags Mokuba and Tea onto the set*

Yugi: *slams head on the table* Oh God…

Seto: Heh heh… I'm definitely gonna win this one.

Sinea: Um, Syra? Aren't you just setting Yugi up for defeat? Not that it matters, my Seto-kun will win regardless! 

Syra: Shut up. Just…shut up. *walks into the audience with a foam finger that says 'YUGI IS #1!'*

Sinea: Seto's gonna win, Seto's gonna win, nah nah nah nah nah… *follows Syra with a foam finger that says 'SETO IS BETTER THAN YOU!'*

Mokuba: Uh, can we go now? I want to prove that my big brother kicks everyone's *beep*

Tea: *gasp* Mokuba! How could you say such unfriendly words? That is why Yugi is better. He says friendly words, and your brother does not.

Mokuba: Yugi is a push over. My brother uses his big and "unfriendly" words and his big and "undfriendly" brain and his big and "unfriendly" muscles to get where he is now! He's the president of Kaiba Corp, and he's only eighteen! And where's Yugi? He works part time at his Grandpa's CARD SHOP! 

Syra: *twitch* 

Sinea: *snort* Go Mokuba! *waves foam finger*

Tea: Well, well… At least Yugi has FRIENDS! Friends that will always be there for him, friends he can sing about in the shower, friends he can tie up, poke with a hot rod and watch laughing as they squirm in pain but would still love him anyway!

Seto: When did you do that?

Yugi: *slams head on the table again*

Tea: And does Kaiba have any friends? NO! HE LIVES WITHOUT THE LOVING EMBRACE OF FRIENDSHIP!!! 

Mokuba: Ha! Friendship is nothing but weak hearts clinging together for solace. True strength to believe in yourself, needing NO ONE!!!

Tea: *long pause* You know, if it hadn't been for Yugi and him trying to extend the hand of friendship to your brother, Kaiba would be dead by now…

Mokuba: *blink*

Tea: And you know, if Yugi was suddenly attacked by some monster, he would be able to kill it with the power of his millennium puzzle! If Kaiba was attacked, he would be eaten alive!

Mokuba: Nuh-uh, he'd be able to blow it to pieces with one of the high tech weapons he makes!

Tea: …But I thought that Kaiba Corp stopped making weaponry and started making games!

Mokuba: Oh no, Big brother secretly works on new weapons of mass destruction only now it's not a secret since I told you and he sells them illegally to Costa Rica!

Tea: But Costa Rica has no army!

Mokuba: Oh, that's just what they WANT you to think. They're lying in wait, building up their forces, and when we least expect it, they'll take over the world! And they shall force as all to say "Me gusta bailar con el queso caliente en mis pantalones!"

Tea: Oh, that's where you're wrong! Costa Ricans are not what's going to rule the world!

Mokuba: Then what?

Tea: FRIENDSHIP! All the friendship pixies will fly down from pixie land and force everyone to love each other! And I shall rule over all as Queen Tea!

Bob: Are they even talking about those two guys anymore?

Syra: I don't know…

Mokuba: COSTA RICA!

Tea: PIXIES!

Mokuba: COSTA RICA!

Tea: PIXIES!

Man in white suit #1: Hey Fred, aren't those the two that escaped from the mental ward?

Man in white suit #2: Yes, George, I believe they are. *grabs Mokuba* Will you accompany me to the hospital?

Man in white suit #1: *picks up Tea* Why of course, Fred. 

Tea: FRIENDSHIP! FRIENDSHIP!

Mokuba: QUIERO EL HELADO!

Everyone: …

Amore: Okay…so who won?

Li: Who cares, Yugi and Kaiba both suck anyway.

Syra: & Sinea: *death glare*

Li: Urk… Anyone up for tacos? *is beaten with foam fingers*

~*~

Um…yeah. So happy anniversary! A special prize goes to anyone who can figure out any of these three things:

1. Where I stole Mokuba's anti-friendship speech from

2. What "Me gusta bailar con el queso caliente en mis pantalones" means

3. What "Quiero el helado" means

Oh, and don't forget to vote on who's your favorite! Ja ne!

P.S: Will anyone give me $125? I reeeeeeeeaaaally want the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh…


	12. Final Fight! Dub vs Japanese version

Lanane: Hello, and welcome to the 12th installment of Arugathon!

GFA: …Who are you?

Lanane: …The authoress?

GFA: No your not! Syra's the authoress! Imposter!

Syra: Actually… She's telling the truth. She changed her pen name. Now I'm just the character/muse. I think I've also become her conscience as well…

Lanane: Yeah, I thought that it was unprofessional to share the same name as my character.

Syra: Unprofessional?! You're just now talking about being unprofessional? How about the fact that you're still continuing to write this darned Mary Sue story with ALL of your weird otaku friends in it, and in script format no less?! (Note: this is NOT the same Syra as before. That for the most part was me. This one seems to have a bit of an attitude. She also doesn't like Yugi as much… Actually, not very much at all. In fact, she makes fun of me for him being my favorite character…)

Lanane: Well EXCUSE me! This is the last chapter anyway!

Audience: (collective gasp)

Lanane: Sorry, but I'm getting tired of this story, so I really need to end it. However, I hope to close it with a bang, so today's topic shall be: The Dub vs. The Japanese Version! And the contestants shall be: the American and Japanese casts! Woohoo! Also, the only OC here will be Syra, who will only be providing side comments. I wish to spare my friends the embarrassment of participating in this possibly stupid chapter. I myself will be leaving soon, for a new rule has whacked me in the face saying that I can't interact with characters that don't belong to me… (THAT'S YOUR DISCLAIMER RIGHT THERE!) Oh, and so this doesn't get TOO confusing, here are the names I'm using for the different teams:

**American Team:**

Yugi

Yami

Seto

Joey

Tristan

Tea

Mokuba

Ryou

Yami Bakura

Marik

Yami Marik

**Japanese Team:**

Yuugi

Mou Hitori no Yuugi

Kaiba

Jonouchi

Honda

Anzu

Mokuba-chan

Bakura

Yami no Bakura

Malik

Yami no Malik

Lanane: Also, there will be some…special guests….who have only appeared in the Japanese version as of yet, but more on that latter. Now let the games begin! disappears

(All the contestants walk into the studio, each glaring at each's "twin")

Malik: I'll start things off! (points at Marik) You! What is with your voice? YOU MAKE ME SOUND HORRIBLE!

Marik: My voice is just fine! Besides, I'm an evil character, so I must have a demented voice!

Malik -.- But I'm not the demented one, he is. (points at Yami no Malik, who is…licking the blade part of the Millennium Rod…)

Yami Marik: Why doesn't MINE do that? (pouts) Note to self, as soon as I take over the world, steal the better rod…

Yami no Malik: (throws the blade at Yami Marik, cutting off the top part of his hair) First off, I don't want to rule the world, I just want to kill everyone! And it shall be a glorious bloodshed! Muhahahahaha!

Malik: .U See, he's got a GOOD demented voice, unlike your yami's, which is just a weird alteration of yours, which rises and falls in pitch with no emotion attached…

Jonouchi: Let's move off of voices and to the jokes. Ours are better and yours suck! Nya nya!

Seto: Oh great, the mutt from Japan is almost as bad as the American one.

Kaiba: That's another thing! I don't crack nearly as many dog jokes as you, because unlike you, I know that they get really stale after so many times.

Seto: (glare)

Mokuba-chan: Ni-sama is the best! And I'm second best, 'cause my voice is the cutest!

Honda: I thought we were talking about jokes now, Mokuba.

Mokuba-chan: (shrug) Sorry.

Honda: Anyway… All of our good jokes you people seem to take out, just because there might be the slightest bit of perverted-ness, and sometimes not even that. I remember the time when Jonouchi was using that lava monter thing against Malik, he was being stupid and named the attack after himself. Then Otogi, Anzu, Yuugi and I all got weird faces, as a reaction to Jou's stupidity. However, In the dub, all that happened was that he declared an attack, and everyone "tried" to act dramatic, asking him why he attacked without thinking it through, even the dramatic effect was lost due to the goofy faces…In other words, they try to make funny scenes dramatic

Mou hitori no Yuugi: It also seems to work in reverse, too. In my version, all the silent moments build up tension. However, that tension is lost in the Dub because it always seems like someone who's face isn't showing is cracking some corny joke or just pointing out the obvious. And that really screws up my dramatic moments! (pouts)

Bakura: They also cut out too much…even the stuff that's not "inappropriate" or "violent."

Yami no Bakura: Yeah, like when I was eating my meat on the battle ship! Or when I licked the Millennium Eye!

American cast: Ew…

Yami no Bakura: Or when…

Ryou: Okay, I think you've proved you're point…

Tristan: Well, if the Japanese version is so much better, than why is the new movie coming to Europe, Canada and America before Japan, huh?

Syra: That, even the authoress does not know. In fact, she's yelling at her dog right now about not being able see the Japanese version first. Honestly, I don't understand her. She doesn't even know how to speak Japanese! Ah…subtitles. Of course

Yuugi: Okay, so the Dub screws up the voices, the jokes, the dramatic parts and cuts out too much. Can we move on? I want out of this fic as fast as I (beep)ing can.

Tea: (gasp) Yugi! Why do you curse like that? I thought you were one of the good ones!

Anzu: Face it honey, we all curse, even me.

Tea: But…But…Cursing makes people sad, and it's not friendly at all to do!

Anzu: Ug, C'mon, not even **I** give that many speeches!

Tea: That just means that you do not support friendship as much as I do, and that YOUR friends don't love you as much as mine love me!

Anzu: twitch Wanna say that again?! (pounces on Tea)

Yami Bakura: Cat fight!

Jonouchi: Let's throw water on 'em!

Joey: Why?

Japanese cast: (anime fall)

Honda: Ah yes, mustn't forget the Y7 rating…

Yuugi: Can we please move on?

Yugi: What is your problem?

Yuugi: What is YOUR problem? You may look like me, but your voice is way to whiny.

Yugi: Well at least I have a backbone! You're always worried about whether or not you can help Yami. I, on the other hand, am always talking about how I'm gonna help save the world!

Yuugi: …That just proves that you're a bigger optimist than me, and everyone hates overly optimistic people. And besides, I've NEVER been trying to save the world! Duelest Kingdom- First of all, the world was never in any danger, and I was just trying to get back my grandpa. Noa's arc- Just trying to get out of virtual reality. Battle City- Getting all the god cards to restore Mou Hitori no Boku's memories, which was barely even mentioned in the dub. And even in the next season, Every duel has its own purpose or purposes, but they were rarely about saving the world. Even in the last duel, which was to decide the death or continuation of humanity, the top priority on Mou Hitori no Boku's mind was to save me and Jonouchi, and then Kaiba about halfway through; it just happened that saving the world was another thing that he had to do. Screw the world. We're just looking out for our own interests. Besides, that's more realistic than the world you're living in.

Yugi: …Well I'm still better than you

Yuugi: You know, you're gonna get your soul stolen soon, and when that happens, I'm gonna laugh. And I'm gonna laugh even harder when you have to have Rebecca hanging on you all day!

Rebecca: Oh, don't say such things, Darling! (glomps Yuugi)

Yuugi: GAH! Get off of me! Okay, I gave you one card. ONE FREAKING CARD! That was a sign of FRIENDSHIP, not courtship! Your grandfather gave mine a card, and you don't see THEM going out!

Grandpa: Actually, Yuugi… (blush)

Arthur: (puts his arm around him)

Yuugi and Yugi: (turn pale) I think I'm gonna hurl…

Syra: …Well, speaking of the next season, let's bring in the four new characters in the next series, the members of dun dun dun! DOOM!!!

(Four figures appear in the shadows off stage.)

Mokuba: …Doom?

Seto: How original…

Jonouchi: I'd like to see the dub do better!

(One of the figures steps forward with closed eyes. The outfit worn is white and dress like, contrasting nicely with the waist length aqua hair. The eyes are then opened, revealing one to be green, and one gold.

Mysterious person: I…am Dartz.

Joey: Wow! What a hottie!

Tristan: Finally! A girl villain!

Dartz: Wh- WHAT?! I'm a man! MAN!

Malik: Well, you should be worried about what your voice will sound like in the dub. The last time they had a guy that looked and sounded like a girl, they made him British…

Bakura: What? I sound like a girl?

Honda: Well, you DO have a female voice actor.

Dartz: Oh, I can feel it already… They're gonna give me a crazed Jamaican voice!

Kaiba: Why Jamaican?

Dartz: 'Cause I'm from the Caribbean, mon.

(A spikey brown haired, blue eyed man with goggles on his head rushes out of the shadows towards Dartz)

The aforementioned dude: No Dartz! Don't let it sink in! There is still a chance!

Dartz: (all stary eyed) You mean…I could still…sound like a woman? Thank you Varon! You've rekindled my hope!

(The last two figures walk out of the shadows, revealing a muscular blonde with an odd haircut and a skinny red-head with a feminine do.)

The blonde: The only correct accent change they could make is to make me French…

The red-head: Yeah, and…Wait, Rafael, you're French?

Mou Hitori no Yuugi: Well, his family's gravestones DID have French words on them…

Varon: Well, no matter what, they're probably gonna make Dartz, Jamaican, Amelda Irish, and me Russian.

Amelda (the red-head): Russian?

Varon: (shrug) Why not?

Yuugi: Okay, Syra, can we PLEASE go home now? This is getting stupid.

Syra: Gotta call Lanane first…

Both Casts: (pop and disappear)

Lanane: (walks on stage) Well, this concludes the final chapter of Arguathon… (cheers in the background) May I write better things in the future.

Syra: (rolls eyes)

Lanane: Anyway…KitsuneHino (who was the only one who reviewed… ) got the right translations to the previous chapter, but not where I stole the anti-friendship speech from. (Shadi, in one of the grapic novels, if anyone cares.) However, I don't remember what I was going to do for the prize… Sorry Hino.

Oh, and please bear with me if there's a lot of typos. I finished writing this around one o'clock and didn't have time to proof read. (I also had to put in a bunch of parenthesis's when all the astriks mysteriously disappeared, so please understand if I missed any...WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED ME, ALMIGHTY ASTRIK GOD?! WHY?!) Why not do it in the morning, you ask? Why, because I'm leaving at six thirty to go to JBA (Joseph Baldwin Academy)

Syra: Aka, smart ass camp.

Lanane: (glare) Anyway, I'm gonna be there for three weeks, and I wanted to upload this before then. Anyway, has anyone ever been there before? Ever even heard of it? So tired… Can't even beg for reviews… Zzzz…

**THE END**


End file.
